femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Honey Parker (The Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman 1993)
Honey Parker (Cristi Conaway) is the antagonist in the 1993 HBO made for TV movie, remake of the classic, "The Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman". Honey is the gold digging bimbo beautician who doesn't even hide the fact that she is having an affair with Nancy Archer's (Daryl Hannah) abusive and conniving husband Harry, played by Daniel Baldwin. Honey nearly sports a different and more outrageous wig each time she is seen in the movie. She is extremely hot in this role as Honey Parker. This was one year after her role as the Ice Princess in "Batman Returns". As Harry's mistress she conspired with him to get rid of his marriage and marry her. She then collaborated to have Nancy locked up in a sanatorium, which was a scheme to dispose of her for good so that they could get all of her money. Later we learn that Honey is not the empty headed bimbo we and everyone thinks she is. She is home reading when she hears something on top of her roof. She goes to investigate, and discovers a shocked and disoriented Nancy, who has just been abducted in the desert by a UFO. Honey shows compassion for Nancy despite the psychotic activity by her, and drives her home. When Nancy becomes the 50 foot behemoth she rips off the nail salon roof where Honey and Harry are hiding out. Honey sports a shotgun and is in the process of shooting Nancy, when Nancy flicks the rifle out of Honey's hands.Nancy picks Honey up much like King Kong grabbed Faye Ray. Instead of being crushed to death, Honey gets a lecture about males: "You're better than they are. You're smarter than they are. And you know more than you think. We all do." I would say that Honey was an evil conniving babe who wanted to tear up a marriage, get her money, without complaint of how she did this as long as Nancy was out of the picture. At the end of the movie, Honey decides that Harry is not worth it and actually likes Nancy. She bows out of the relationship and decides she is going to stop being a bimbo type to get attention and use other means to get ahead. Trivia *Yvette Vickers played the role of Honey Parker in the 1958 film, "Attack of the 50 Foot Woman". *Tammy Parks played Betty, the rival centerfold model in the 1995 film, Attack of the 60 Foot Centerfold. This is the equivalent part to Honey Parker in this remake of the 1958 film. *Olivia Alexander played Brittany Andrews, the rival cheerleader in the 1995 film, "Attack of the 50 Foot Cheerleader. This is the equivalent part to Honey Parker in the remake of the 1958 film. Gallery ' screenshot_51131.jpg screenshot_51133.jpg Cristi_Conaway_Attack21.gif Cristi_Conaway_Attack24.gif screenshot_51134.jpg Cristi_Conaway_Attack25.gif screenshot_51135.jpg screenshot_51136.jpg screenshot_51137.jpg screenshot_51138.jpg screenshot_51139.jpg screenshot_51140.jpg screenshot_51141.jpg Cristi_Conaway_Attack_28.gif screenshot_51142.jpg Cristi_Conaway_Attack1.gif screenshot_51143.jpg Cristi_Conaway_Attack2.gif Cristi_Conaway_Attack3.gif screenshot_51144.jpg screenshot_51145.jpg screenshot_51148.jpg screenshot_51149.jpg screenshot_51150.jpg screenshot_51151.jpg Cristi_Conaway_Attack9.gif screenshot_51153.jpg screenshot_51154.jpg screenshot_51155.jpg Cristi_Conaway_Attack13.gif Cristi_Conaway_Attack38.gif screenshot_51156.jpg Cristi_Conaway_Attack36.gif Cristi_Conaway_Attack14.gif screenshot_51146.jpg screenshot_51147.jpg Cristi_Conaway_Attack19.gif screenshot_51157.jpg ' Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Blonde Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Gold Digger Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Bra and Panties Category:Axe Category:Glasses Category:Shotgun Category:Wig Category:Low Cut Top Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Adulteress